wake me up inside
by hpgrl95
Summary: Not such a good summary but wateves... Bella is a girl who was adoted but she is also a vampire and her mother knows it and still loves her. What happen when bellas mom is killed? will she go looking for her mothers killer? What and who will she find on
1. Chapter 1

Wake Me Up Inside

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

I still live by that rule today. Sometimes, when I need to, I bend the laws of equivalent exchange. But what people don't know is that you're always going to get the same fate one day. Someone is out there watching my every single move and I intend to find out who and why. Hello my name is Bella Aviva Potter, and this is my story of how I was awoken from my nightmare into life.

"Hurry up mom I'm going to be late." I said as I checked the time on my lap top. It was 7:50 and I would have to be at school by 7:55 in order not to be late. My mom woke me and my brothers up early this morning but she had this big meeting and had to take time doing her hair and makeup. It didn't bother me much, it's just that I wanted to be on time to school and not have to deal with a detention. "Ok, Ok I'm done, let me just get the car keys. You guys have your snack and things packed up right?"She said as she came out of the bathroom looking like a million dollars. She had that effect on people, that's one of the things I loved about her. Well one of them. But anyway, she grabbed her car keys and rushed us all into the car. It was a silent drive until we met our landing. She wished us a good day at school and left to her meeting. I ran to my class and as I entered the classroom I heard my name being called from the attendance sheet. "Bella Aviva Potter" said the English teacher's voice. "That was a close one Potter, I'll let it slide for now." The English teacher said. "Yes Sir." I answered. I knew that if I was late again it would be detention and the principal's office. I took my seat at the back of the class as usual. I slowly took out my sketchbook and started on a sketch I tried drawing yesterday. When I was finally done, I looked over my work of art. A boy of 17 was clearly shown in the drawing. He had long blonde hair that was braded. Big golden eyes and an automail arm and leg. I gazed fondly at the sketch and only cut off my made my way to my next class. My mind was lingering on the drawing in my sketch book.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. As the bell rang signaling the end of school went off, I got up and made my way to my locker. I got to my locker and started doing the combination when someone tapped me on the arm. "Hey what's up" I knew that voice. That was the voice of the most annoying person in the world. The voice of the guy who has all the girls falling for, but insists to try to get me to go out with him. The voice I hate oh so much. The voice of Johnny Goulperman. "The usual answer is NO goulperman." I said obviously annoyed. I mean the guy has been trying for months. Why doesn't he just give it a rest? And as usual he wasn't done with me. Not Yet. "Why do you have to be so cold Bella, and you haven't heard my question yet."He was going to plead with me. I could tell by his voice. This would not turn out pretty. "Look I know what you are going to say. You're going to ask me out I'm going to say no for the hundredth time, you're not going to let it go, and then I punch you. So basically I'm trying to do you a favor and save you a broken nose now moves out of my way or I'll make you." I said in one breath. I was angry now. I could tell he was to and it didn't look like he was going to move and let me pass in peace so I kept my word. A moment later there was a small crack and Johnny with a broken nose kneeling on the ground in pain. "I warned you" I said. By then everyone was watching and were impressed with me but that wouldn't stop the nasty roomers I would be getting tomorrow. "By now" I said sweetly as I walked away. This is a pretty ordinary thing for me. Don't get me wrong I don't punch every guy that asks me out. Just the really annoying, stalking, just want to get in your pants ones. I got out of there fast and made a run for home. When I was far enough from the school I slowed down into a walk. Did I mention I have super speed well along with other powers but that's just because I'm…I'm a vampire. That's right. I said vampire. You think I've gone nuts right. Well, bad news for you, I'm 100 percent serious. As a vampire I have super speed, hearing, strength, I'm prettier than your average girl, and I have additional powers that you will find out about later. You probably have a million questions on your mind. Well already know what you're going to ask so here it comes. Hollywood's version of vampires is wrong. We can come out in the morning but not into the sun because we sparkle like crazy and that blows our cover. Not all Vampires are bad. I have to admit most of us are but not all of us. I'm still a good person….vampire I mean. Whatever, I'm glad that's clear. Anyway I made it home in piece but what I saw….wasn't what I expected.

My mother was on the floor in a puddle of….blood. I ran to my mother's side. "Mom! Mommy! Please wake up! Mommy talk to me!" I moved her so she would face me. What I found made me wish I hadn't. My mother had a scared expression on her face. I bent down closely letting the tears that were forming in my eyes stream down my face freely. That's one of my additional powers I can cry but I cry venom so I wear eye liner a lot to cover up for my tears. I cried into my mother's chest realizing the missing beat of her heart. She was gone. My mother was gone. You're probably wondering how the hell I have a mother anyway. I was adopted. Like I said, I'm a vampire but not a bad one. I feast on animals. My mother knew. That's why I loved her so much. She took care of me even though I was a danger to her life. Even though I was a monster. I knew I couldn't stay long and that I needed to pack and go. Why? It's a long story but I'll tell you another time. I called the police as a witness and not my mother's daughter. I packed my things and waited in the back alley of our house. I was waiting for the sign of police cars coming to my mother aid. Even though they were too late. When I got the signal, I made a run for it. I would have gone tracing the house looking for my mother's killer but I already knew who it is.

That night, I ran all the way to Washington. I stopped at a town named Forks. I was wet because of it was raining and my clothes torn from hiking up in the mountains. I decide to walk along the highway since it was well past 2:00 am. That's when I caught a weird sent. It smelt familiar. It smelt kind of like me but different in other ways. I followed the sent for 3 hours until I found myself deep in the forest. But there was a trail path for hikers. But the familiar scent kept me going to a lonely path not far from the trail. That's when I saw the Cullen house. And in front of it 7 attractive vampires like me looking angry right in my direction.

**Hey guys!Listen this is a new fic and I know it's horrible but bare with me here! I'm kind of like a newbie so I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and fragments and other stupid thing I put in. But I hope u liked it at least a little and flames and suggestions are appreciated. (Jk about flames)**


	2. authors note!

**Authors note:**** hey guys look I kind of made a ****mistake in**** the beginning Its long story but ****Ill**** tell u a short summary:**

**Kk**** this was ****ionce**** upon a time supposed to be an ****fma**** fic( if u don't know ****wat**** it means it doesn't matter) so I started it off with the famous saying the characters use in the anime show and I the author forgot to take it out because e I changed this into a twilight fic………………..**

** The end**

**Sorry again everyone but thanks for taking the time to read this!!!!!!**

**Luv**** u guys**

** -hpgrl95**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wake me up inside**: Chapter 2

**Edwards Pov**.

"Emmet!!" I yelled as a bucket of water was spilled on top of me. My idiot brother was playing tricks again. Sometimes it's pretty funny and sometimes it's stupid. But this time it's just plain annoying. There I was reading Wuthering Heights for the hundredth time. When Emmet sneaks up on me and pours a bucket of water on me and my copy of Wuthering heights. But not to worry, I had another copy. But the close I was wearing was not going to survive on account that it was not just water spelt on my head. That's were the second bucket comes in. "Emmet!! I'm going to rip you apart, limb from limb!!" I screamed as a bucket of grape juice came pouring down o me. If it's one thing I despise more than Emmet's tricks it's the sick purplish human drink, grape juice. Emmet and the rest of the family know that but continue to tease me once in a while. I raced after Emmet still thinking what kind of revenge I should give Emmet. Suddenly, Emmet stopped running, I stood still and the rest of the family had stopped what they were doing. _Someone is here._ My sister Alice was leaning over on the floor. She obviously saw something coming. Someone is here. Carlisle and Esme helped Alice off the floor. Jasper ran to her side to help. When Alice stated she was ok, we all raced outside to meet our company. _This could only mean trouble._

**Bella Pov.**

_Uh oh._ This doesn't look like a welcome party. Maybe if I just run back to the highway they won't chase after me and beat me up. As I thought this over, I realized that one of the 7 attractive vampires had made their way over to me. "Um, I...I ...I don't mean any harm. Ts just I could smell you from the highway and I was curious." I said in a small voice. The Vampire smiled as if he was about to give me a freaking piece of candy. This guy looks pretty jolly. I hadn't realized I was gazing into space until the male vampire started talking to me. "There is no need to be afraid of us Miss, we were curious too you see. But I must ask you if you plan on hunting here. If you are I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave." He ended with an apologic smile. "Oh!" I said realizing what he meant. "Oh, no, no, I hunt animals not humans. There's no need to worry and I'm sorry for trespassing. I guess I'll be going now." I said hoping he would understand. He grinned at me and said "That's not necessary. I insist that you stay with us. You look like you could use some help." He was inviting me to stay. That really warmed my heart. What a nice jolly vampire. "I really couldn't, I'm pretty sure I can find my way. But…." I said unsure if he would answer my following up question. "Yes?" He answered eager to help. "Um you wouldn't happen to know an Andrew Whelps would you?" I asked hoping he would say yes. It's like he read my mind. "Of course, he attends school with my children, why do you ask?" He looked innocent enough and trusting. But I wouldn't involve nice people in this. It was way too dangerous. "It's a long story." I said. But I guess I could let him know why I'm here in the first place. "Just recently, my ...my mother….my mother was killed and Andrew Whelps is my nly hope in finding her killer." He frowned as I said this. "Oh! Don't get me wrong I'm not a tracker I just need to ask him a few…..questions." I gave big sigh and made myself turn around. "Never mind. But thank you for the kind offer." I said sadly. I started walking my arms crossed over my chest. I pulled my hood on. It was going to rain. Just great, just what I need.

I wasn't walking for long because the same vampire male was standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face. "I could see you have been through a lot. Please stay the night we could get to know each other and explain things in the house." As he said this he put one hand on my back and started guiding me back to the house. Unfortunately for him, I was going to protest. "No, I really couldn't-"I started but he cut me off and said "Non-sense, I insist you stay. Alice will show you your room." H finished off. Giving me over to a pixy like girl who took my hand and led me quickly to the house grinning from ear to ear. "You will love your room." She said happily. _This__ will __definitely__ get interesting._

As I made my way into the houses with Alice who had introduced herself long before, I noticed a certain smell. A smell I hated s much. _Grape juice!!_ I hate grape juice. "Ewe! Is that grape juice. I hate that stuff." When I realized I said that out loud I clamped my hand over my mouth. "Oops" I said in an apologic tone. There was a moment of silence and everyone was looking at me. Especially this vampire boy who was probably the most attractive. He looked at me curiously. Oh my gosh! He was the boy I've been drawing all my life. Now I was embarrassed and I was blushing. The moment of silence was interrupted because everyone was laughing. Laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked a bit offended. I mean hey I understand a few chuckles but these guys were all laughing their buts off except for the attractive vampire boy. I started pouting. Alice answered me finally. "Its nothing personal it's just my brother Edward also hates grape juice. We always tease him that hes the only vampire that is disgusted by grape juice more than anything else in the world." She said this pointing to the attractive vampire boy. So his name is Edward. I like it. Whoa!! Where did that come from? I forgot that I was still blushing until Alice's sister, Rosalie, pointed it out. "Hey…..You're blushing" Which made me blush even more. "Its one of my additional powers." I said in a small voice. Alice looked excited. "Really could you show us you're other ones?" By now she was jumping. I had to laugh at this. "Sure. Hmmm……Where should I start?" I said. I walked over to a coffee table in the middle of the living room. There was a vase of flowers on it. "Ok, here I go." With one snap of my finger the vase was gone. With a second snap it was in my hand. I "snapped" it back. I looked back at the Cullen's. They looked like they have never seen the color blue before. I went over to one of the counters against the wall. There were a bunch of photos that were there for decoration. I pointed my finger at one of the photo frames and then it was suddenly hovering in mid air. I spun my finger around making the frame spin around. I moved it up and down and sideways and front ways. I put the frame down back in its place and looked at the Cullen's again. Their jaws were hanging open. I smiled at them. "I'm almost done" I said. Carlisle looked amazed. Rosalie and Emmet looked envious. Esme was smiling. Alice was jumping up and down in her seat. Edward….Edward looked like he was confused. Like he couldn't figure out something. But he looked amazed just as well which snapped me back to reality and made me focus on my next power. I closed my fist and a second later when I opened it I had a ball of fire hovering n my hand. I continued with the rest of the elements of the world. That's right. I had them all. When I finished I gave a big sigh and sagged into the nearest chair. I was weak. Performing all my powers took a lot of my energy.

Carlisle saw this and rushed to my side followed by everyone else. "That was very impressive. You're lucky to have so many gifts." He said helping me up. "You're wrong. It's much more than that. But I'll tell you why another time. Sometimes I'm acquired to get some sleep like humans. Especially after I use my powers so much. I can also cry, blush, but I can't eat human food. It's deadly to me. Not everything has its perks you see." I said mustering smile on my face. Japer beamed at me. He was Alice's brother. I just noticed that moment that I hadn't introduced myself. "Oh my gosh! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Isabella Aviva Potter but you can call me Bella." I said smiling up at them. They were pretty tall except Alice she was almost my height. Carlisle chuckled and shook my hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I understand that your very tire as you already explained but may I ask how long you plan on staying her in Forks." He asked giving me a polite smile. This guy could ask me to jump off a bridge and I'd do it. He is just so nice. "As soon as I get some of my questions answered from the guy I mentioned before." I said. Emmet however, chose to point out something in my innocent answer. "You won't hurt the Andrew Whelps if he doesn't give you your answers will you?" He asked out of curiosity. They probably weren't expecting this from a girl like me with so many powers but…I really don't like to fight physically unless I have to. For example, the boy I punched a few days ago. He was in my way and wasn't going to let me go so….out of defense I broke his nose. But I wasn't going to mention that t the Cullen's. "I don't kill, hit in any way, or threaten someone unless it's in self defense. I really don't like to fight and I hate hurting people. Worst of all I hate seeing people being hurt for absolute reason. If that happens I go crazy mad. Just warning you."I said ending in a light tone. The Cullen family didn't expect it from me like I guessed. Esme finally spoke up. "Alice, Rosalie, why don t you show Bella to her room. It was nice meeting you Bella we will see you in the morning." She said. Alice though looked like she just remembered something. "Oh but we have school tomorrow. Oh why doesn't Bella come as an exchange student? Edward and I can figure something out. And that way Bella" she said turning to me "you can ask Andrew whatever you need to ask him."She said eagerly. Carlisle smiled at Alice. "I think that's a great idea. But Bella you will need to pretend you are my adopted child." He said. I couldn't believe what these people were ready to do for me just so I could stay a few nights. "That's really generous of you but you don't-"I was cut off by Esme. "-you don't need to worry about anything sweetie just go up stirs and get a good night sleep. You've had a rough time." She said smiling. At that moment she reminded me of my mother. I smiled whole-heartedly at her and the rest of the family. "Thank you." I said and let Alice and Rosalie lead me upstairs to my room. There I spent a good night sleep. But yet excited for the morning to come.

As I woke up from my deep slumber I felt the heat of sun on my face. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms. Then I glanced at the alarm clock next to me. It was 6:30 and the house was silent. Time to get up and get dressed. I stood up and walked over to my bag of clothes. But instead of getting dressed I opened my trunk that lay on the floor beside it. It held everything from my old room. My pictures, books, music, and laptop. Bust most of all my video camera. I and my best friend, Bridget, made up the name "The B Cam" for Bella and sometimes Bridget. We thought it was cool and catchy at the time. I had also taken my bag of tapes she and I had made. Lots of memories were stored in those tapes. They were very important to me. I also had a journal that I wrote whatever I wanted in it. I often drew too. But for sketches that were symbolic or that moved me I drew in my special sketch book.

I picked up my video camera and plugged it into the T.V. in my room. All was silent until I heard my and Bridget's voices booming from the speakers. I sat still and quite, playing every tape I had ever recorded. As I was watching my 5th tape I realized that I was crying. Tears strayed down my cheeks and then more tears came replacing the old ones. Seeing these tapes and Bridget and my family brought back so many joyful and painful memories. The tape was still playing. This one was about my 15th birthday party. I had invited all my best friends for a sleepover. There was Bridget of course, my friends Susannah and Jesse who had recently hooked up. Chase and Ally, and Bridget's boyfriend, Derik. There was one more person and his name was Stephen. Stephen was my best guy friend. I could trust him with anything. I always thought of him as like a brother. I took the remote that was lying on the bed next to me and pressed pause. His and my face showed clearly on the screen. In the picture we were in a one armed hug together. He had put ice-cream on my nose and we were grinning like fools. It was our tradition to put cake on the birthday person's nose. The tears had stopped but looking back at Stephen brought one more.

I hadn't realized that someone had seen me and was standing in the door way. That someone was Alice. Alice walked into the room and sat on the bed next to me. She put one arm around me, glanced at the T.V. screen, and back at my face where my last tear had stayed on my cheek. She wiped it away and with a look of understanding pulled me into a hug. "His name is Stephen, he was my best guy friend," I murmured into her hug. After a few moments, she let go f me but kept her hands on my shoulders so I was facing her.

"You miss them a lot." She stated in an understanding tone. I nodded focusing my gaze on the floor. "I can see you and your friends were close." She said again looking straight at me. I raised my head and looked questioningly at her. Where was she going with this? In that moment my question was answered. Alice stood up with so much enthusiasm and said "I hope you and I will learn to be that close." She was smiling, thrilled at the idea of us as good friends. She offered me her hand and with a grin I took and said "I hope so too."

We then got ready for school, which involved Alice torturing me and playing "Barbie doll Bella." After we were both dressed, we went downstairs and talked about upcoming events and how I am supposed to act at school. I could do whatever I wanted I just had to be careful not to let the secret slip that vampires are real and that a few of them even attend the school. It went on like that all the way until Alice mentioned shopping and in that exact moment I had a look of horror on my face the boys came down along with Rosalie, who by the looks from the boys was very much hated at the moment. The reason was clearly stated when the boys started scolding Rosalie for taking too much time in the bathroom doing her hair. "But I want to look pretty for your baby" she said looking straight at Emmet who was having a hard time maintaining his anger at Rosalie. _Ya, things are __definitely__ going to get __interesting__ around here._ With that last thought in my mind the gang and I set off for school in Edwards silver-very nice (in my opinion)-Volvo.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet the Dogs

Forks high school was a very big school. They had over 300 kids in one grade and this tended to make someone crazy. For example, vampires. How could they be around so many people. The Cullen's had attended Forks High school not long and they were handling it pretty well. Luckily for them this problem wasn't hard for me.

The Cullen's and I made it to school early so we could sign me up as a student there. Carlisle had graciously made up a cover story for me, that I was his niece and was going to stay a while with the Cullen's. I would go by my real name and stick with Cullen kids all the time. He also paid my tuition which I tried to not accept but when Alice and Emmet threatened to through me in the lake nearby I put on a happy smile and accepted his offer gratefully.

Now it was 8:30 and the bell was about to ring. My first class was History. Alice had the same class with me so I wasn't alone. As the class filed up I made my way over to the teachers' desk and handed my history teacher, Mrs. Borneli, a yellow slip that said I was a new student there and other necessary stuff. Luckily the teacher didn't make me stand up in front of the class and tell about myself. No, she made a gesture with her hand still keeping her eyes on the yellow piece of paper. As I made my way over to the open seat near Alice (who was jumping in her seat) I caught a few people glancing at me. I hurried to my seat not wanting to be stared at any longer and placed my notebook on my desk.

The class began and everyone's stares returned to the teacher. The lesson was familiar to me and I knew the material by heart so I opened my notebook to a new page and started sketching whatever came into my mind. Alice glanced at my paper and gasped in surprise. I was very skilled in art and so it wasn't a big deal to me if someone gasped at a painting or sketch. I was drawing Alice actually. When I was done I handed her the paper and signed my name at the bottom:

Bella

She stared at it in amazement. "It's beautiful Bella!" she whispered. "I didn't know you could draw." I was happy she liked it and thought what the heck! I'll show her my sketch book. I reached into my bag and took out my sketch book. I handed it over to her and with a look of excitement she took it and immediately began flipping through the pages. I watched as her eyes grew wider with each picture she saw. When she was done she handed it over to me and stared at her note book quietly. I was a bit confused. Did I do something wrong? I began to worry but not for long because Alice had ripped a small sheet f paper out o her notebook and started writing something in her elegant script. She then handed t to me. (A**lice in Italian an ****Bella**** in bold)**

_You are so lucky! Bella! I have never seen anything so amazing in my life!_

I saw what she wroth and with a smile responded quickly:

**Really? You like it? I was thinking maybe I could make one of your family altogether and then you would have something to remember me by when I leave!**

I scribbled this last bit down quickly and handed it to her. She took it back excitedly. I watched her eyes glaze over the note and sadden at the last part. She looked back at me with a sad smile and then her face lit up! She started scribbling so fast on the piece of paper that I could hardly see her pencil flying over the paper.

_Bella that's a wonderful idea!!!!! And you gave me a great idea!!_

She handed the note to me and I became confused when I reached the last part. I looked at her questioningly but she didn't answer. She just sat happily in her seat now clutching my notebook. Wait a minute! Back track a bit! Is she holding my note book! It looks like she is about to show the whole world what that sketch book contains. A look of horror crossed my face. Unfortunately no one could see what hell I was in because at that moment the bell rang and Alice had grabbed my hand and ran with me so fast to the next class that I almost couldn't grab my book bag in time.

The day had moved on very fast and it was time to go to lunch. I was waiting outside my English class for Alice. She had left a note in my locker saying that she would meet me here. Soon everyone was already at lunch and the halls were silent.

I looked down the hall to see if Alice was their yet. _Where could she be?_ As I thought this I heard footsteps approaching me from the other end of the hall. I looked in that direction but saw nothing. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see some seniors and one of them were grasping my arm in a firm grip.

"Let me go!" I said in frustration. I didn't want to blow my cover in front of them but I wanted so badly to break one of their noses.

The senior boy who was holding my arm towered over me. _Uh__ oh._

"What's wrong? We don't bite." He said and he and his friend erupted in state of laughter.

This was not going good so I thought it was time I should put some action and a bit of acting in my situation.

"What do you want from me?" I said in a scared voice for dramatic effect.

"Nothing you will be able to refuse, sweetheart." As he said this he looked back to his friends and each of them began to come forward.

I wasn't paying attention and the senior guy had pinned me to the wall.

He gently put his hand on my waist which sent unpleasant chills up my spine.

"Let me go or else-"but I he cut me off "-or else what baby. There's no one here to stop me from getting what I want." He said chuckling at his cleverness.

"That's where you're wrong, buddy. Edward now!" I scream and in a flash all the senior guys were knocked out and on the floor.

I raised my head to see my savior, Edward Cullen.

He walked up to me with a look of panic in his eyes.

"Are you alright Bella? They didn't touch you did they?" He said. I could here every bit of concern leaking from his angelic voice. At that moment I felt warmth course through me that I'm sure Jasper would have had something to say about.

"I'm fine, just wasn't on my guard, I guess this usually doesn't happen to me. The guys all end up with broken noses." As I said this I blushed. What kind of vampire lets a human put them in this kind of situation? A guy never got that close to me before so I guess it was expected.

I looked down at my foot only to have Edward bring me facing him with his finger under my chin.

"I understand don't worry about it." See said with a kind smile my way. I beamed at him.

"Come on lets go" He said taking my hand and leading me into the lunch room.

Edward kept what happened today in the halls a secret and I was grateful to him or else I would have suffered everlasting teasing from Jasper and Emmet. Mostly Emmet. When the last bell rang signaling school was over, The Cullen's and I made our way to the parking lot and to Edward's car but before we could get in, 4 guys on motorcycles sped up next to me.

I heard the Cullen's growl at them as the riders took off their helmets.

Three of the bike riders looked pretty young like in their teenage years but the fourth looked older like he was considered a man already. The fourth one came up to the Cullen's and me and glared at me.

"Cullen!" He said addressing Edward.

Edward came forward and growled in response to him.

"Yes, what do you want mutt!" Edward said fiercely. _Wait a min.? __Mutt__? Does he __mean__ that these __guys__are-?_

"We came because we want to know why there is another one staying with you!" He said angry.

_Wait! Their __talking__ about me! This should be interesting._

"Yes, she is sting with us or a while. She follows our same lifestyle. I wouldn't think this would be a problem but then again you dogs are used to going around looking for trouble? Huh?" Edward retorted back. The "man" got even angrier and looked back at his friends and back at us.

"Look Leech I don't have time to play games with you so let me make this short. If she" he said pointing at me "goes out of line then that means you broke the treaty. She's your responsibility. Now that that's straight I'll be leaving you blood suckers to whatever you do." He said and signaled for his friends that it was time to leave.

This just made me angry. I didn't know what his dam problem was but I wasn't going to watch him walk out like that.

I think Alice had sensed what I was going to do and tried to make jasper calm me down. Unfortunately she was too late to do tell jasper, but that doesn't mean she was too late to see the show.

"Hey, buddy! I don't know who you are but you can't talk to us like that!" I said furious.

Alice and Rosalie ha d tried to make sign language with me saying to stop what I was doing but I didn't listen to them.

The fourth guy, got off his bike, took off his helmet and marched up to me looking very pissed off.

"What did I you say to me, Leech." I didn't answer I just stared angrily at him.

"That's what I thought." He said. "You think you're so tough, huh?" He spat in my face.

I blinked once and said "Correction, I know I'm tougher than you."

Emmet and Jasper made "oooooooh" sounds in the background and Rosalie and Alice were giggling softly.

The guy growled at me and said, "Prove it then!"

"Gladly" I answered him and within 5 seconds he was on the floor and I had him kneeling on the floor with my right arm around his neck making it hard for him t breath.

"Get off me", he grumbled.

"Sure" I told him and let him out of my death grip.

He got up growled at me one last time and left speeding away on his bike with his friends.

The Cullen's erupted in laughter and Emmet gave me a playful punch in the arm while holding his sides and laughing.

Edward came up to me with an amuse smile on his face.

"I didn't know you had it in you." He said smiling wider.

"I told you I could take care of myself." I said referring back to what happened today.

Edward got the hint, grinned and nodded his head.

_Oh ya this definitely covers up for __today's incident_

WE got in Edwards silver Volvo and made our way home. It wasn't long until we got there thanks to Edward's crazy driving. As I entered the Cullen house I greeted Carlisle and Esme and told them how my first day of school was. This brought sadness and joy to me. I remember how I my mother used to ask me how my day at school was but I was happy that wouldn't have to change because Esme felt like a mother to me already.

I made my way upstairs so I could do my homework. I got to my room and glance at my lap top. I knew no one would send me mail since I'm new here but I was surprised to find one email on y lap top. I hurried to my lap top and opened my email up. There in the email lay typed a few simple words.

Long time no see, huh Bell's???

-Andrew

* * *

_**Kk wats up guys! Look we have **__**a serious**__** issue we need t discuss. If you **__**like**__** my stories and this one or any other one that I wrote in particular let me know and tell me how I could make it better because that way I get more reviews and also advice on how to improve my writing and make this story thrilling for you!!!**_

_**So in your reviews let me know wat u **__**think should**____**fix! **__**if its spelling errors **__**I'm**__** sorry and I will try my best if its **__**grammar**__** again **__**I'm**____**really**__** sorry about that if u don't get wats going on then review me your questions and I will send you a reply with explaining wats **__**gain**__** on! If u want **__**longer**__** chapters ill work on it but I need **__**to know**__** so review!! **_

_**Also I**__** don't appreciate flames but who am I to tell u what **__**your**__** opinions are so go on ahead and tell me wat u like!**_

_**Also I would like a lot more reviews cus it makes me feel good to know that someone who cares about my fic is actually reading it and telling me at they think.**_

_**I'll tell u something that I heard. This one girl was writing this awesome fanfic and she actually got a review from Stephanie Meyer herself! Steff told her it was awesome and the girl could email and ask her questions and stef didn't care she made a website with the help of steff and it's called **_

_**Go check it out if u want!**_

_**Thanks again!!**_

_** -hpgrl95**_


End file.
